You Are Mine And I'm Yours
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Eren hanya benci diabaikan. Dia sangat iri pada Sir Levi. Eren ingin memiliki semua, segalanya yang Levi miliki. Dan Levi tak keberatan asalkan Eren juga menjadi miliknya. / For #RiRenAndEruMinFunDay. -sekalianbuatultahYun- / RnR please...


**.:===========:.**

 **.: Disclaimer :.**

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin  
**_ Hajime Isayama

 _ **You are Mine and I'm Yours  
**_ Yun Ran Livianda

 **.: Pair :.  
RiRen / RivaEre**

 **.: Genres :.  
Romance.**

 **WARNING :  
** **AU, Boys Love.** **  
Fanfic pertama Yun di fandom SnK. Sangat memungkinkan adanya banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic.  
Dll.**

 **Special for RiRen and EruMin Fun Day**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.:===========:.**

Seharusnya siang ini Levi bisa menikmati hari liburnya dengan berkencan bersama mesin penyedot debu terbarunya disertai wewangian khas pembersih kaca yang semerbak di rumahnya. Seandainya Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang terlalu cerdas itu tidak memakai otak sialannya untuk mengerjai Levi, tentu guru yang paling disegani ini tak perlu ke sekolah hanya untuk membawa dua lusin sapu.

Terimakasih banyak kepada Hanji dan anjing berdarah titan miliknya yang telah menghabiskan sapu-sapu di sekolah hanya untuk bermain lempar-tangkap dalam beberapa jam. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Erwin, sang Kepala Sekolah.

Dari semua hal tak masuk akal yang dilakukan oleh Erwin, mengapa pria yang gosipnya tak memiliki bau keringat itu membiarkan Hanji membawa anjing ke sekolah lalu bermain dengan sapu-sapu itu? Dan lebih brengseknya lagi, kenapa harus Levi yang membeli persediaan di hari libur?!

Apa pria pirang tengik itu lupa jika hari ini adalah satu-satunya hari libur yang Levi miliki setelah seminggu penuh menghabiskan waktu untuk rapat diluar kota dan besok harus kembali mengajar?! Banjingan! Jangan katakan jika otak penuh sarang laba-laba milik Hanji telah mempengaruhi Erwin sehingga mereka bersengkokol untuk membunuh Levi secara perlahan-lahan dengan memanfaatkan debu-debu di dalam rumah yang menumpuk selama seminggu ini.

Seandainya hari libur datang dua kali dalam seminggu, Levi Ackerman selaku guru yang bertanggungjawab atas Kurikulum sekolah akan mengemban tugas mulia ini dengan penuh rasa hormat. Bahkan Levi tak akan keberatan jika harus merangkap tanggung jawab atas kebersihan sekolah selama Petra cuti melahirkan. Tapi tidak di hari libur. Debu-debu di rumahnya juga butuh cinta kasih Levi. Percayalah.

Levi berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan cepat menuju ruang persediaan. Menghampiri Hanes dan beberapa temannya -petugas kebersihan sekolah- yang sedang berbincang santai di jam istirahat. Seketika Levi bertanya dalam otaknya, _'Mengapa bukan mereka saja yang membeli persediaan?'_

Levi tak enak hati. Jika dugaan Levi akan Hanji tentang rencana pembunuhan secara perlahan-lahan itu benar adanya, Levi bersumpah akan membuang Hanji pada tempatnya, neraka.

" _Sir?"_ Hanes yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa Levi memberikan sapu-sapu yang dibawanya pada Hanes.

Hanes berkedip heran, dan setetes keringat menuruni pelipisnya saat melihat warna hitam dibawa mata Levi 2 kali lebih gelap dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. " _Sir?_ " Hanes meneguk ludah secara paksa karena Levi menatapnya seolah ingin menjadikannya makanan anjing titan milik Hanji. Tapi pria setengah abad itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa ini oleh-oleh yang kau bawa dari rapatmu diluar kota selama seminggu ini?"

Dengan acuh dan terlalu lelah Levi menjawab. "Erwin yang memintanya. Dia menelponku untuk ini. Sebaiknya kalian cepat membersihkan sekolah yang kotor ini. Jika perlu menjilatnya." Ucapnya. Acuh. Tajam. Levi mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sapu-sapu milik sekolah pada tempatnya. Mata kelabunya menatap sapu-sapu itu seolah tatapan bisa membakar. "Bukankah seharusnya sapu-sapu itu di hancurkan oleh kacamata busuk itu?"

Hanes mundur beberapa langkah. Berusaha mengambil jarak aman. "Sa-saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, _sir_."

Benar, tidak salah lagi. Ini ulah kacamata busuk dan otak sarang laba-labanya.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Hanji duduk menyilangkan kaki pada sofa empuk di ruang kepala sekolah. Kedua tangannya sibuk memijat pelipis. "Erwin, aku bisa gila dengan semua ini."

Erwin tak menanggapi, ia tetap sibuk dengan dokumen dan pena di atas meja.

"Kau sudah gila sejak dulu." Mike duduk santai sambil memainkan ponsel canggih mengendus. "Tapi aku akui, baumu 5 kali lebih busuk dari pada biasanya."

"Karena aku belum mandi beberapa hari ini." Jawabnya tanpa nada bersalah. Sedetik kemudian Hanji mengacak rambutnya, stres. "Kita butuh Levi disini, kenapa dia belum datang?! Demi Tuhan para titan, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Eren."

Erwin mengangkat wajahnya. "Harusnya kita tidak berbohong. Mungkin Levi akan lebih cepat kemari jika dia tahu ini semua tentang Eren -bukan tentang sapu dan anjingmu." Ia kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Omong kosong." Hanji lesuh. Ia merubah posisi duduknya dan bersandar penuh pada sofa. "Aku lihat sendiri cacatan di meja kerjanya itu. Eren ada di nomer tiga prioritas hidupnya ketika kebersihan ada pada urutan pertama dan kedua." Hanji melepas kacamata dan menutup mata dengan sebelah lengannya. "Apa yang akan Mr. Grashia lakukan jika tahu kita tidak bisa menangani Eren disini? Aku memiliki masalah pencernaan ketika berpikir Eren akan dipindahkan."

"Tidak mungkin. Hanya Levi yang bisa menangani anak itu." Mike kembali bersuara dari balik ponsel yang mengeluarkan suara khas bom. "Berdoa saja agar Levi tidak mengamuk saat tiba disini." Dan suara gemericik koin terdengar dari ponsel membuat Mike tersenyum puas. "Haha. Aku menang lagi."

"Kau bermain game apa?" Hanji mendekat dan melirik ke layar ponsel. "I-itu. APA ITU TITAN?! UKURANNYA MUNGKIN SEBESAR TITAN! KURASA PARA TITAN AKAN SANGAT TAMPAN DENGAN BAJU PERANG BEGITU!"

Mike sedikit menjauh dan menatap sebal pada Hanji. "Jangan berteriak di telingaku." Mike mengernyit dan menutup hidungnya. "Hanji, tubuhmu itu benar-benar merindukan sabun." Mike mencoba mengabaikan ketika Hanji tertawa psikopat karena apapun yang ada di dalam otaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong. Aku mencium bau darah yang lebih tajam dari biasanya. Jaraknya sekitar 10 meter."

"DEMI TITAN! MIKE, KAU HARUS MENGAJARIKU GAME ITU!"

Tepat setelah Hanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wanita perkasa itu jatuh dari sofa dengan wajah mencium ubin karena Levi memukul kepalanya dengan gagang sapu, sekuat tenaga.

"Bau darahnya sangat tajam sampai membuat prediksiku salah." Ucap Mike santai. Hatinya hanya memiliki sedikit ibah pada kepala Hanji yang sudah memiliki benjolan sebesar kepalan tangan. "Otakmu tak keluar dari mulutmu saja sudah bagus."

Hanji merintih saat Mike membantunya bangkit. "Otakku yang berharga.."

"Otak yang isinya kombinasi pasir, besi, karat, sarang laba-laba dan sampah serta bangkai titan itu tidak berharga, kacamata busuk." Levi sudah siap untuk menendang tapi ditahan oleh suara penuh peringatan dari Erwin.

"Ck. Belajarlah biologi Levi. Kemampuanmu payah." Hanji berkomentar. Antara tak sadar situasi dan tak sayang nyawa.

"Tenanglah Levi. Semua bisa dibicarakan baik-baik." Erwin mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Duduklah."

"Seminggu tidak bertemu, kau sudah jadi sama busuknya dengan si bedebah ini." Levi menatap penuh ancaman pada Erwin.

"Jika kau tidak belajar mengatur ucapanmu, kau tak akan bisa bersama Eren." Kini giliran Erwin yang mengancam. "Ingatlah disini kau guru, bukan mafia."

"Bahkan Levi terlalu takut ditolak untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya." Levi hanya melemparkan sapu ditangannya pada Hanji. Hanji melotot horror saat sadar sapu yang dipakai untuk memukul kepalanya sampai patah. "Demi Jashin, aku masih hidup." Panjatnya keluar dari fandom.

"Beri aku alasan yang tepat untuk semua hal ini. Jika tidak akan aku pastikan menggunakan wajah kalian untuk mengepel lantai di rumah."

Erwin menatap ke dalam manik kecil milik Levi. "Semua tentang Eren. Dia-"

"SENSEI!" Bocah pirang sebahu masuk tanpa permisi. Nafasnya tersenggal. Levi hapal betul siapa dia, Armin Arlelt. Sahabat kental Eren selain keponakannya. "Sensei, Eren-"

 **Hikari no Miko**

Beberapa kancing lepas, seragam musim panasnya lusuh dan kotor. Bibir sobek mengeluarkan darah dan lebam di wajahnya bertambah. Eren tidak peduli. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Mikasa ada di luar kota untuk pertukaran pelajar.

Bruk!

Eren tersungkur berkat pukulan di wajah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Debu dari tanah kosong itu memasuki mulutnya dan membuat penampilannya semakin buruk. Eren tak peduli jika besok ayahnya akan datang dan kembali memindahkan sekolahnya. Atau mungkin Eren tak akan sekolah lagi jika ayahnya berkehendak. Ada banyak guru yang bisa dibayar untuk menyekolahinya di rumah.

"Jadi hanya ini kemampuan anak bangsawan yang terkenal itu?" Pemuda berbadan besar berjalan mengelilingi Eren. "Menyerah sajalah. Sudah 3 kali kau kalah dalam duel denganku."

"Tidak akan." Eren berdesis dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Darah menetes dari dahinya akibat goresan batu. Dengan nafsu membunuh yang terlihat jelas, Eren berdiri di depan Reiner -menantang.

"Benar kata orang. Kau itu suka cari mati!" Teriak teman Reiner dari barisan penonton.

"Eren, menyerahlah."

Eren hanya melirik gadis pirang yang memintanya mundur. Annie kekasih Eren -setidaknya sebelum gadis itu berbicara jujur jika telah menduakan Eren dengan pemuda dari sekolah lain. Kedua permata toska Eren berkilat saat mengingat penghianatan gadis berwajah datar yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Eren tidak bodoh sampai masih mengejar gadis yang sudah membuangnya. Tapi ia tidak terima jika dirinya selalu diabaikan. Dan alasan itu cukup untuk membuatnya adu kekuatan dengan pemuda di depannya. Eren akan membuat dirinya diperhitungkan.

Eren tidak menanggapi lebih ucapan Annie. Ia kembali menatap ke dalam mata lawannya.

"Kalian akan terus saling tatap seperti itu sampai gelap atau kembali memukul sampai ada yang mati?"

Suara riuh di belakang Reiner berhenti. Reiner sendiri sampai mundur dua langkah saat suara berat itu terdengar. Eren sudah berbisik pada diri sendiri agar tidak berbalik dan melihat siapa yang datang, tapi rasa penasaran menghianatinya. Eren berbalik untuk melihat guru yang tak mengajar selama seminggu lalu.

Diujung tanah lapang Levi berdiri. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Matanya menatap tajam siapa saja yang berani melihat kearahnya. "Kalian akan pergi sendiri atau butuh bantuanku untuk pergi dari sini?" Dan debu-debu yang berterbangan karena anak-anak itu melarikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

Eren menunduk sangat dalam. Ia takut dan senang secara bersamaan. Takut karena sang idola terlihat sangat mengerikan dari biasanya dan senang karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan guru favorite-nya. Walau dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

"Ke sekolah."

Eren menuruti perintah Levi layaknya anjing yang paling setia. Dan jarak satu meter sepertinya cukup aman.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Eren meringis saat Levi mengurusi luka-lukanya. Tingkahnya sangat meyakinkan jika alkohol yang berperan membersihkan luka itu lebih kejam dari pada Reiner yang menghancurkan wajahnya.

Levi menyentil dahi Eren cukup kuat. "Manja." Eren hanya berani berdesis, tidak lebih.

Mereka ada di ruangan Erwin. Levi dan Eren di sofa panjang mengurus luka. Armin sedang terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang sebelumnya ada di meja Erwin sedangkan sang kepala sekolah sibuk meniupi luka Armin yang hanya sebesar upil, padahal sudah diobati. Mike dan Hanji? Kedua manusia itu duduk berdua di pojok. Dengan handuk menggantung di leher sehabis mandi, Hanji belajar game dengan sangat khusyuk.

"Apa kau sudah bosan tinggal bersamaku?" Levi bersuara tanpa memalingkan matanya dari luka-luka Eren di pipi.

"Tidak." Jawab Eren cepat. "Aku sangat senang tinggal di sini, _sir._ "

Levi melirik Eren sekilas dan buru-buru melanjutkan pekerjaannya, bersih-bersih wajah Eren. _Seandainya boleh pakai lidah._ Batin siapa itu yang ngaco? "Lalu kenapa kau berkelahi? Harusnya kau tahu jika ayahmu akan memindahkanmu lagi -ke kota lain- jika kau tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Seharusnya berkelahi tidak menjadi kebiasaan."

"Jika begitu, aku berharap _sir_ Levi tidak memberi tahu ayah soal ini." Ucap Eren, berharap.

"Jawabanmu menentukan tindakkanku." Sekarang Levi mulai mengoleskan obat.

Eren menunduk. "Karena aku benci diabaikan." Jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Tapi kesedihan dalam kalimat itu menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Diabaikan?" Levi mengulang.

Eren meremas ujung seragamnya yang lusuh. "Usiaku 17 tahun, _sir._ Aku berpacaran sejak umur 15 tahun. Dan setiap aku pacaran aku selalu diduakan." Ia menunduk semakin dalam. "Pacar-pacarmu mengabaikanku. Itu sebabnya mereka berpaling. Mereka tidak melihat diriku."

Levi menatap Eren lekat tanpa sadar berhenti mengoleskan obat. Semua memperhatikan.

"Aku pintar asal aku mau belajar. Aku putra tunggal bangsawan Jaeger. Keluargaku kaya dan terpandang. Aku juga tampan. Postur tubuhku tidak buruk -menurutmu. Tapi semua itu masih tidak cukup untuk membuatku dilihat."

Hening.

"Gadis-gadis sial itu hanya tidak tahu apa yang mereka lewatkan."

Tangan Levi kembali bekerja tapi Eren menghentikannya. "Seandainya aku seperti dirimu." Eren menatap Levi sendu. "Kau penuh dengar pesona. Berkarisma. Karaktermu kuat. Kau sempurna. Kau segalanya. Semua wanita menyembah hanya untuk bersamamu." Eren menunduk lagi. Mengambil obat ditangan Levi dan mengoleskannya sendiri.

Levi meneguk ludahnya. Sadar jika mereka diperhatikan. "Apa aku 'terlihat' seperti yang kau bicarakan?"

Eren mengangguk. "Aku iri padamu, _sir_. Aku ingin memiliki semua yang ada pada dirimu."

"Kalau begitu ambil saja." Jawab Levi cepat. Wajahnya datar. Matanya menatap mata Eren dalam-dalam.

"E-eh?" Eren gelagapan. "Maksudku bukan begitu."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Ambil saja semua. Jadikan milikmu." Levi kembali menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Miliki aku. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku juga harus memilikimu. Seutuhnya."

" _Sir_?" Eren tidak mengerti. Hanya berkedip dan terlihat bodoh. Tak sadar jika semua orang panas dingin menanti jawabannya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Dan -

Blush!

Wajah Eren merah padam. Matanya terbelalak saat ia mengerti dan paham ucapan serta tatapan Levi. Bibirnya keluh. Tanpa sadar dadanya naik turun karena bernafas berlebihan. Ia memilih membuang arah pandang. Dan saat matanya melihat setiap orang yang ada disana, Eren hanya bisa mengigit bibit, meremas ujung seragam dan melirik ubin.

Levi tersenyum tulus walau tipis. Melihat tingkah Eren, pria itu sudah cukup tahu jawabannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi Levi menarik wajah Eren dan mencium bibirnya sekejap. "Sekarang kau memiliki semua yang ada padaku."

Tak peduli dengan Hanji yang bersorak, Levi mengulum bibir bocah yang beberapa bulan ini Grisha titipkan padanya.

 **The End**

 **Akhirnya kelarrrr.. #jarikeriting**

 **Yun pamit tidur jam 9 malam ke keluarga. Lampu dimatiin, narik selimut dan ambil hp buat ngetik. Sebenernya ini bukan pertama kalinya nulis OS sepanjang ini lewat hp -malah ada yang jauh lebih panjang- tapi jari rasanya beneran keriting.**

 **Nulis sambil ngantuk-ngantuk #salahsendiri**

 **Semoga ini nggak dihitung telat.**

 **Yun sibuk banget sebulanan ini. Banget! Banget! Sempet sakit 10 hari juga, jadi baru sekarang sempet nulis.**

 **Karena udah lewat jam 00.30, sekalian Yun ucapin met ultah buat diri sendiri dech (?) -Yun lahir jam setengah satu dini hari-**

 **Semoga Yun diberi kebahagiaan, umur panjang n kesempatan buat terus nulis.. Aamiin..**

 **Ini ff pertama Yun di SnK, semoga di ultah Yun ini banyak yg mau menyambut Yun di keluarga besar RiRen.**

 **Ff ini bisa dianggap sebagai ff pembuka buat ultah Yun. Soalnya ff yg lain kaya'nya bakalan telat publish. Dan semoga diantara ff" itu ada ff RiRen lagi.. #aamiin..**

 **Yun beneran berharap readers mau ngasih Yun kado berupa koreksi di ff, masukan, dan juga sambutan. Itu bakalan jadi kado terbaik buat Yun..**

 **Jadi, RnR pliiisssss...**

 **#RiRenAndEruMinFanDay**


End file.
